


Reflections of a Corsair

by Luthienberen



Series: I Say! Jeevisan Bingo! [3]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Cats, Corsair Spirit, Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, original feline character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holidaying in France leads to an incident with a cat which results directly in Jeeves and Bertie (and cat) escaping to a reclusive little cove. There Jeeves partakes in wading in the crystal waters, shirt and socks off.This, has Bertie realise his true feelings for Jeeves, just in the middle of practising the Corsair spirit. Typical really!
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: I Say! Jeevisan Bingo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738093
Kudos: 23





	Reflections of a Corsair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Indeedsir](https://indeedsir.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 Jeeves and Wooster Bingo Card challenge. My Bingo Card is [here](https://luthienberen.dreamwidth.org/177014.html).  
>  **Square: Partially Clothed**
> 
> Set after _"Sir Roderick Comes to Lunch"_. Therefore, AU: Canon divergence from there on. Some inspiration is taken from _"Aunt Agatha Take the Count"_ in the form of the scarlet Cummerbund.

* * *

The thing about being in flight from one's aunt is the absolute freedom it brings. After my broken engagement with Honoria due to Sir Roderick's fear of cats and a number of other antics, I was a free man.

I admit to being quite fond of those furry felines for their part in delivering me from a marriage which only Honoria and my Aunt Agatha found suitable. They had saved me a world of trouble and terror - the old shackles not suiting this Wooster bird.

I'm also rather sure that Honoria is better off without me for a husband, but as usual, no one listens to me.

Where was I? Oh yes, I was as free as a corsair sailing the brilliant blue waters of the Caribbean, seeking merchant ships bulging with gold, silks and other whatnots. Indeed, in a nod to my corsair spirit I had donned a scarlet Cummerbund, to celebrate my freedom, which perhaps, upon reflection, had quite affected my head. It certainly affected my man Jeeves, who turned a frightful colour, rather like Gussie after too many days spent locked up studying his beloved newts.

Fortunately, our brimming spat was overcome by a pressing requirement to judiciously remove ourselves from the hotel for the afternoon.

How was a young dashing corsair to know that feeding the resident stray cat (in a grateful gesture to all felines) would lead to a chase through the kitchen resulting in a dashed awful mess in the hotel lobby? 

However, Jeeves somehow magically swept us along and out: Wooster and smug feline both, and in a jiffy we were secreted in a little private cove enjoying yellow sunshine and aquamarine waters. Of course, my valet and his fish fed brain are another reason for my escape from matrimony, so I elected to ignore Jeeves' comments on fashion and instead insisted he go for a swim while I held the fort with our cat.

"Our cat sir?"

"Oh naturally Jeeves! We can't leave the little blighter behind. See his fighting spirit! Never released his bounty of delicious cod despite the hullabaloo. Why, he likes fish just as much as you do."

An amused smile hovered on Jeeves' handsome face. He always protested that he did not consume massive amounts of fish to feed that enormous and wise B. of his, but this Wooster knew better. Now I was even more convinced, because our little cat had evaded his pursuers with the same swiftness and cleverness as my valet. 

Jeeves evidently sensed that this Wooster had his scent just like one of those pirates of old after a merchant ship and admitted defeat rather graciously. 

"In that case sir, I shall wade a little to refresh my mind."

"Oh yes! Very important to clear the noggin. I'll patrol the beach with Captain Kidd in case we are attacked by passing aunts or ruffled French."

"I am sure the shipping lanes do not sail past this cove Sir, so we should be safe from marauding aunts and Waterloo was a fair number of years ago."

I blinked at that sobering announcement, which doused my jollies for a moment. At my pout Jeeves actually smiled widely - I knew the blighter had it in him! Then my thoughts stuttered to a stop as he stripped off his shirt.

I say, my man's B. isn't the only thing fed by all those fishy vitamins. Jeeves' chest is bursting with goodness and fullness in equal measure. Reminded me of those depictions of Spartan warriors: smooth skin shifting over muscle that has been honed for _work_ and not the result of too many laps around the field or sprinting away from an irate fiancée.

Along with the chiselled jaw he was like that famous Spartan king...Leo...Leon...Yes! I have it, Leonidas.

My personal Leonidas stretched, smugly happy that his socks were neatly rolled and placed into perfectly polished shoes, with shirt, tie and jacket already placed on a rug Jeeves had stolen with true pirate skill.

I could have used a measure of rum then for this corsair was suddenly rather thirsty - parched mouth what.

"Are you well sir?"

I swallowed weakly and nodded, rising to my feet with Captain Kidd as inconvertible proof.

"Of course Jeeves. Wade away. Captain Kidd and I will patrol our cove and see what we can rustle up. Must live up to the corsair spirit."

One fine eyebrow rose and dark eyes sparkled in the sun, just as devastating as a waterspout homing in on your ship. 

"If you say so. Happy pirating sir...and Captain Kidd."

Then my man was off and into the crystal waters of this secret cove. Watching the waves lap about pale strong calves was hypnotising. His back rippled as he bent to select a shell to examine and classify, because Jeeves knows nearly everything I am certain. 

Feeling a little weak in the knees I summoned not only the Wooster fortitude, but also my corsair leanings and sailed forth to batten down the hatches and locate a nice little cave to hide in. You can't be a corsair without a secret hiding place and one had to live up to the spiffing scarlet Cummerbund adorning one.

Still, this free bird couldn't help but glance over at my frolicking crew member (Jeeves was my second in command naturally, couldn't sail anywhere without him).

Rum thing about watching was not being able to touch or examine more closely, being that Jeeves is my valet and now second...

Ah...seems all those explorations in university were not a game. Quite a shock to the system really, to realise in your late twenties that men were as appealing as a pretty girl. Though, Jeeves was more appealing, come to think about it.

What would Jeeves say though? Would he flee in disgust? The prospect was bally horrifying and alas, my pirate spirit shrivelled as of a fleet of navy had appeared on the horizon to nab one Captain Bertie Wooster, of the blighted ship _Bonny_.

Yet as I panicked J. came to the rescue as usual. The memory of his smile at my dazed expression as he stretched and the look in those sparkling eyes at my answer…

I looked at Captain Kidd who was now walking over wet rocks with not a trembling whisker or twitch of disgust on his composed features. He was intending to examine the entrance of a shallow cave.

"I say Captain Kidd, you lot were worshipped by the Ancient Egyptians so you must be as clever as Jeeves. Do you think this Corsair stands a chance with his Second?"

Captain Kidd offered me such a look accompanied by a meow full of such meaning to put all those philosophers to shame.

Feeling dashed hopeful, I stood and adjusted my scarlet Cummerbund. If Jeeves disliked it so much then he would have to steal it off me like any pirate worth his salt. Naturally, one must put up a reasonable fight but with all that fish fed muscle and superb calves this Wooster didn't stand a chance.

Cheerful at the prospect I sailed forth, wishing only for a bottle of rum to celebrate.

Captain Kidd meanwhile returned to our rug for a spot for luncheon with his bounty of fine cod, meaning that shortly the entire crew of the _Bonny_ were all marvellously content.


End file.
